fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoka/Fates Quotes
Ally Hinoka Chapter 4 Enemy Hinoka Conquest Chapter 6 Vs. Avatar * Hinoka: What exactly do you think you're doing, Avatar?! Betraying us for Nohr... It just can't be true! They must have tricked you somehow, right? * Avatar: I'm sorry, Hinoka. I just... I can't abandon the ones I loved all these years. It's as simple as that. * Hinoka: Avatar... Say it isn't so... Defeated Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Avatar * Hinoka: '''Avatar! We meet at last! * '''Avatar: '''Hinoka...so you're the one who took the Rainbow Sage. * '''Hinoka: '''You really are fighting for Nohr eh? I had to see it with my own eyes. You know, I spent so many years wishing that I could be near you. Now you're right in front of me, but we couldn't be further apart. * '''Avatar: '''I'm sorry it had to be this way. I know you wanted me to return to Hoshido and for us to be a family. It kills me to have caused you so much pain. It is a burden I shall always bear. However I... I... * '''Hinoka: '''I know. You needn't say another word. I also know you won't hold back. I can read your sad eyes like an open book. After all, though we hardly know each other, you're still my little brother/sister. * '''Avatar: '''Hinoka.... * '''Hinoka: '''If you're that determined to fight, then so be it. Let's see if all that resolve is enough to take down your own sister! Vs. Azura * '''Hinoka: Azura?! Is that really you? * Azura: Hello, Hinoka. * Hinoka: Thank goodness you’re safe! I was so upset when I heard you were missing. I’m sorry we couldn’t stop those rogue soldiers from taking you away. You must have gone through a lot of pain and suffering, but it’s over now. Come on back to Hoshido with me, I’ll keep you safe from the Nohrians. * Azura: I’m sorry, Hinoka. I cannot return to Hoshido with you. * Hinoka: What?! Why would you say that? Y-you’re not really siding with the Nohrians, are you? Say it isn’t so… * Azura: I am. I will never forget the kindness your family showed me… I bear you no ill will, but even so, I have chosen to fight alongside Avatar. * Hinoka: So you’re to betray us too? …So be it. Vs. Camilla * Camilla: 'Heh heh, I finally found you... *'Hinoka:'You! Aren't you Princess Camilla of Nohr? * '''Camilla: '''I am. And you are Princess Hinoka of Hoshido. Avatar's "real" sister. * '''Hinoka: '''Yes, I am. All I've wanted for as long as I can remember is to bring him/her home. I still feel the same way. The last thing I want is to fight him/her. Avatar belongs with us! Can't you see that?! * '''Camilla: '''Oh my, how wrong you are. My sweet brother/sister will never return to you. He/She knows who his/her true family is, and it's not the one she left in Hoshido. He/She chose Nohr. More specifically, he/she chose me over you. Deal with it. * '''Hinoka: '''You! Y-you'll pay for that! *'Camilla:'''Now prepare to beg, Princess. My dear Avatar only needs one big sister! That's why you're the one person I simply can't lose to! Defeated Conquest Chapter 24 Vs. Avatar * '''Hinoka: Hello, Avatar. Here you are, back in your true home. How does it feel? * Avatar: I’m sorry Hinoka, but I must seize the Hoshidan throne. Let me pass, or I will strike you down. * Hinoka: You can’t mean that! Do you really feel nothing for this place? For us?! I always imagined welcoming you home, seeing you running up those steps. I longed to watch you grow up…to call you brother/sister and hold you tight. That was my dream. But now… That dream is dead. Isn’t it, Avatar? * Avatar: Hinoka… * Hinoka: Psh, what am I wasting my time for? Dreaming of things that will never be… The enemy commander is right in front of me. There’s only one thing to do. When I’m through with you, you will never threaten this kingdom again! Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm still riding high off that last battle." (surge) * "What's this? I'm a bit wary..." (item) * "Someone said "pay attention to your accessories." What should I wear, then...?" (accessory gift) ** "It's so thoughtful of you tor remember your big sister. Thank you, Avatar." (accessory gift received) ** "This is for me? Oh, thank you, Avatar! I'll take good care of it!" (accessory gift received) ** "Avatar...?! This... But...I... Thank you?" (Bath Towel accessory gift received) * "Today's a pretty slow day... Maybe I'll spend it riding my dear horse." (idle) * "I noticed you keeping busy, Avatar. Good work, but don't forget to rest, too." (idle) * "I'm in the middle of patrol. let me know if you see anything unusual." (idle) * "Thanks, Avatar, for finding a way for us to spend more time together." (idle) * "You've traveled so far, friend. If you'd like, i can introduce you to my horse." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal *"Lend me a hand during the next battle. We'll sweep through our foes together!" (team up) Replying - Normal * "Sure, sounds like a good plan. Let's work together and give it our all!" (team up) Asking - Married Replying - Married Personal Quarters Lovers *"Welcome home. I want to spend all my free time just being with you." (Entrance) *"Welcome home, Avatar. I love our time together..." (Entrance) *"Welcome back, Avatar. I'm so happy to be the person you come home to." (Entrance) *"Welcome back, Avatar. I can't believe I didn't wake up when you cam in..." (Awakening, Good) *"Gods! What the—! I can wake up just fine without your help, thanks!"(Awakening, Bad) *"Could we do this just a little bit longer, Avatar?" (Exit) Bonding Armory Vendor Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Congrats, congrats, and congrats again! I'm trying to make up for our years apart." * "Happy birthday." Level Up *"Nothing scares me now." (6+ stats up) *"Well done! Now to try even harder!" (4-5 stats up) *"I'll train even more for next time." (2-3) *"Hrm, that was less than I was hoping." (0-1 stat up) Class Change *"Is this as tough a look as my last?" Confession Help Description Roster DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Stay focused." * "No need to worry!" * "Let's have at it!" * "I see the enemy." * "Help is coming." * "I'll back you up." * "I can protect you." * "Everything'll be all right." Attack Stance * "I'll show you!" * "Too slow!" Guard Stance * "Back off!" * "Are you alright?" Critical/Skill * "You're not ready for this!" * "Clear the way!" * "This is it for you!" * "I won't lose!" Defeated Enemy * "A good effort." * "Victory is mine!" * "Not strong enough!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I need to get stronger." * "Thank you!" Defeated by Enemy * "I refuse to...accept...this..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote